


If Malik and Altair Were Parents

by JensonLevi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Established Relationship, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensonLevi/pseuds/JensonLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two chapters of AltiMal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shadow Puppets

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fanfic I wrote quite some time ago *cough cough* two years ago *cough*. SOOOOOOOO It's pretty bad. Please let me know if there is anything I need to edit.
> 
> SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION!
> 
> Check out my original story: Calamity Zero.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/439380219-calamity-zero-prologue

Malik rocked our crying child in his arm. Darim was less that three weeks old. His hair was a dark brown like mine and his eyes were blue like his father's. Darim's skin was soft and smooth. When he sleeps he has the cutest pout and when he cries his little nose scrunches up.

Now before you ask, yes he is the making of both Malik and I. We don't understand how I came to be with child, but we do know that after a few years, we might want another.  
Malik grew more and more impatient with the infant in his arms. He let out a sigh, his right arm, and only arm I might add, was growing tired. Darim might only way a few pounds, but he is heavy enough that if you are only holding him in one arm, he gets heavy after a while.

I grabbed a candle and held it a fair distance from the wall. Of course when I walk I still had a little bit of a waddle from not being fully healed.

"Malik, come here."

My lover came over to me with our child in his arm. He sat in between my legs, like we usually did when we sat together.

I extended my arms out, making shadow puppets. Darim looked at the wall, intrigued at what I had formed with my hands. His little blue eye's sparkled with amazement. Malik leaned back onto my chest. He pulled Darim high up to his chest, so his little head was resting there with his tiny mouth agape. I chuckled as Malik was watching the wall closely.  
I connected my wrists together and curved them. On the wall, a bird was formed with my shadow. When I moved my fingers and palms, but refrained from moving my thumbs and wrists as it would take away from the illusion, it made it look like the wings were flapping gracefully.

After a few minutes, Darim had closed his eyes and fell asleep. I crawled out from behind Malik and took the sleeping three week old baby from him and took him to his small pile of pillows and mat.

Malik chuckled to himself. He smirked in the dim light of our small room. I raised an eyebrow before sitting between his legs and kissing the corner of his mouth. I pecked from there and down his neck, pulling down the fabric of his robe and nipping at his collar bone. He let out a quiet moan, trying not to make any noise that could wake the child by covering his mouth.

I smirked and continued my assault on his soft spots.

"Not now, Altair! You're still healing!" Malik whispered.

"I don't care."

Malik sighed before pushed me down on the hard stone floor. My hands were pinned above my head by Malik's one and only left. He carefully lowered himself, kissing my lips, and down my neck, biting and sucking my neck. I bit the side of my index finger, drawing blood.

Malik let me up, allowing me to move to our bed.  
I look over to Malik, waiting for him to come to me. He was frowning, his head held low. "What is it, Malik?" I asked my lover

"I hate it. I hate that I can't hold you in two arms! I hate that I can't touch or hold my sons tiny hand while in my arms with out someone else holding him. I hate that I can't sweep you off of your feet. I hate that I can't do the small things around the home, that I can't help well with Darim. But most of all, I hate how I can't make you see how much I love you, when I need to hands for that. Even if it is only cleaning, changing our baby but what I want to do the most is be able to carry you to our bed at night when you are to exhausted to walk." Malik had little water droplets of tears streaming down his tanned cheeks. As he spoke, all I could think was...

'It's all my fault...'

I came out from our fluffy mass of pillows and wrapped my arms around his torso. He buried his face in my shoulder so I couldn't see him cry.

"But you do show me, every day. Every time you try to get Darim to sleep, every time look at him with adoration. You try your best to help around, which I am greatful-"

"BUT I DO IT WRONG!" He whispered harshly. The candle's flame flickered. The light made his tears glisten on his face.

"You try. I never told you that I wanted help. If I ever made it seem like I wanted help, I'm sorry." I kissed his right cheek. "I don't need help cleaning, I don't need help with changing Darim. You don't need to show me that you love me by helping me around the house, changing Darim, help me walk when I'm tired. But most of all, you don't have to sweep me off my feet, because you had already done that long ago." I kissed his other cheek. "Now dry your tears, and come with me."

Malik wiped his tears and took my hand. I held him close to me for a minute before falling backwards onto our pillows. Malik pushed back my hood away from my face. "Why must you keep your pretty face covered?" He murmured as he kissed my forehead.

The black haired assassin pulled off my hood completely and began to work on taking off my belt and robe. Soon enough I was bare, with him above me. "I also hate how it is hard for me to pleasure you, kiss you and hold myself up at the same time." I chuckled before slipping his blue jacket off of his shoulders and slipping his robe over his head. "And how I can hardly get myself dressed and undressed with out a little bit of help."

I pulled gently at Malik's trousers. He had them hanging low on his hips, which you wouldn't see from under the thick white fabric that had previously been discarded. The three fingers of my left hand slide down his warm skin and they ventured down to his groin. I took hold of his hardening manhood and gently squeezed.

"You little fucking tease!" Malik groaned. I smirked and stroked down his shaft with my cool palm.

"Shit, I can't take it!"

Malik lifted my legs up, pushing my knees to my chest. I closed my eye's and braced myself for his entrance. But this time he did not just shove in, pushing his entire length into my slowly tightening hole, he was gentle. Inching in slowly, making the initial burn of entrance bearable... pleasurable.

As I waited for him to move, I glided my hands over his hot skin. My right hand rested over his stump. I began to blame myself for what had happened to him. If it weren't for me, he would still have both arms and his brother would still be alive.

It's my fault that he hates what happened to him. It's my fault that he can't do things with his son, like stroke his small face as he sleeps while holding him, or help me with taking care of Darim at night. All the misfortune things that have happened to him are because of me.

"Hey, hey, hey, it will feel better in just a little while, hold on baby." Malik whipped stray tears from my eyes.

If only he knew what I am really crying for.

Malik began to thrust gently into me. His length going deeper into me with each one. With time he was pounding into me fast and hard, grinding his hips. He would pull out and move me into a different position. He would pull my hair, and rub my bod... when we were in a position that he could hold himself up in of course.

After a while of passionate love making, Malik pulled out. He hadn't came inside, as that would lead to another pregnancy... more than likely anyways. Malik kissed my forehead and we fell asleep in each others arms, sharing our warmth, our kisses, and our love.


	2. Just Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malik thinks about leaving Altair and Darim

Malik had Darim in his arm as he sat in his outpost. he had finished his mapping, but he still needed to assign missions to other assassin's within the brotherhood. Malik is often teased for having their child with him at work, not that they know that Altair is the mother. What other choice does Malik have? If Altair was now the head of the brotherhood with many duties to attend to he would take care of little Darim.

Darim began to make a fuss. Malik isn't the one that can easily calm him, that is Altair's thing. Yeah, Mommy always comes to the rescue for little Darim.  
Malik let out a heavy sigh. No, he was not going to go to Mum for help again. Altair has important work, and if he keeps going to him, people will get suspicious as of whom mommy really is.

"Please Darim, please calm down. You will be fed soon, but mum is busy. He is busy at work." He kissed the infant's forehead. He bounced the child in his arm, just shifting his weight from his left, middle, right, and back again to the left. Malik's back was turned from the door as he comforted his offspring. Darim's little hand reached up and "booped" Malik's nose. He smiled and gently rubbed his nose with Darim's.

Altair stood in the doorway, leaning against the the frame, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the love of his life and their child. He felt over joyed that Malik had managed to calm down their baby, and have a touching moment that would last a lifetime.

The hooded man moved from his position in the door and made his way behind Malik's desk. His arms wrapped around his thin waist and pulled Malik to his chest. "What have I found here Malik?" Altair asked, kissed and nipping at Malik's neck.

"Oh nothing my love, just some bonding with your two favourite boys, yeah mummy?" Malik smiled.

"Will you quit calling me mummy? That is almost as bad as Novice." Altair grumbled.

>

"Awe, honey, but it's fun to tease you."

"That's it, no sex for a month." Altair's punishment won't last long. It was nothing more than an empty threat. It will only work if he too, has discipline. Both men have high sex drives that will drive each other up the wall if not treated.. properly. Neither will cheat on his partner, even when their friends suggest it. The only thing is, they think they are talking about the girl friends or the betrothed.

"You now, my punishment isn't much of one if you keep kissing me, Altair."

"I said 'no sex', not 'no kisses'."

~*~

Altair spent the rest of his day in the outpost. He had finished all of his duties for the day, and would not be needed until sometime in the afternoon tomorrow.  
It was sometime around nine at night, Darim was put to sleep, and Malik and Altair were not far behind him.

"Altair, we need to talk." Malik stated.

"Honey, we have been over this..." Altair pinched the bridge of his nose. They had tried to talk about this, more than once, and each time the subject was just brushed under the rug and heavy fucking.

"Please Alti.. This is for Darim's sake. How are we going to take care of him? When he is old enough to walk, run and talk, who knows what is going to happen." Malik whispered to his lover. "You're always working, I am always working. I can't have him with me at all times, what about you! You have a room to yourself." Malik was beginning to grow a red glow on his cheeks.

"Let's take this outside, maybe we will be less likely to wake Darim." Altair got up and left the room. His footfalls were quiet, but his demeanor and the way he carried himself was shouting all sorts of profanities.

Once both parents were outside, they took a deep breath. Altair refused to look at his partner, just looked out to the rest of the city.

"Altair, you know as much as I do that I don't want to talk about this, but as much as I want to avoid it, it must be talked about." Malik placed his hand on Altair's cheek. Altair brushed off "daddy" and payed no attention to him. "Altair, look at me." Malik took hold of his chin and forced him to look into his cobalt eyes. Altair's golden pools were slowly filling with tears.

"I know you want what is best for Darim, but maybe what you think is best, is wrong." Altair came closer and trapped Malik in his arms, his head on the other man's shoulder. 

"Please don't make me do this to me." He pleaded.

"You know we need to do this. Someone will find out and we will be executed for being first off, in a homosexual relationship and secondly, having a child without a woman! This would be considered witchcraft!" Malik growled

"Please... Please don't do this! I won't be able to do this without you Malik." Altair sobbed on Malik's shoulder, his tears soaking Malik's robs.

"I'm sorry." Malik wrapped his arm around Altair. "Come on, let's go inside, we don't need anyone coming and seeing us like this."  
With wobbly legs and teary eyes, Altair followed Malik into their home. Altair whipped his eyes and turned over, not wanting to look at Malik. His belief of what is right for them, will be his downfall later in life, no matter how many times they get together and break up.

The blue eyed man couldn't bare that his lover was avoiding him because of his decision. From the moment that Darim was brought into the world he knew that things would be different and harder for them. Darim needs a mother, not two fathers.

"Alti, please, you know he needs a mother, not two fathers. A woman in his life will tell him how a woman wants to be treated, how will her learn this if he just has us?"

"I am his mother, as much I want to portray myself as a man, but if I can have children I am the mother. He will know how a woman is to be treated by watching us interact with a woman." Altair said, still not facing Malik.

"Babe, please, look at me." Altair shook his head. "Oh for fucks sake!" Malik said under his breath

Out of frustration, Malik got on top of Altair, flipping him onto his back and straddling his waist. "What you are doing is childish, stop it!" Malik growled, gripping Altair's chin. His lips curled back as he bared his teeth.

"Get off of me." Altair said calmly. He began to push himself off of their bed. Malik didn't like that. He pushed Altair back onto the bed.

"You can not move." Malik started to take of the top half of his robe. His face was a shade of red.

"Malik, what are you doing?" Altair started pushing Malik off of his lap.

"I said, you can not move!" Malik rubbed down Altair's still clothed chest. "Take it off."

"Oh, so you think that this is going to be fixed with sex?"

"Maybe, maybe if I allow you to top it will." Malik had always been top, never had Altair been able to penetrate Malik.

"Even then it won't change anything. You will still leave us." Altair didn't want the tears to start again. He covered his eyes with his hands, preventing Malik from looking at his entire face in the low candle light.

Malik took a deep breath before removing his boyfriend's hands and kissing his lips. The kiss was an innocent one. No intermingling muscle or heavy petting. It was like one that a new couple would share when one is upset. Altair pushed Malik off of him, crawled into a ball facing the wall and covered his eyes.

"If I don't leave, will you please look at me. I won't leave, just please, please, stop crying." Malik tried to persuade. But no matter how much he tried, Altair would know that it is just a lie. "I won't talk about what is right of us anymore. I won't call you mommy or novice." Malik tried time and time again to get Altair to look at him, but to no avail.

"I guess this is our last night." Malik wrapped his arm around Atair and pulled him close. "Even if we are apart only for a short break. I just need some time to think things over, and you do too." Malik closed his eyes, and began to fall into a dreamless sleep.

~*~

It wasn't long after that he felt movement. Altair had turned around and cuddled into Malik's chest. He was wide awake, and just needed to be held closer, face to face. Altair made it seem he was still asleep, but Malik could tell he wasn't. "Altair, does this mean I am forgiven?" He asked, startling Altair. Malik felt a slight nod on his chest. "I am glad to hear that." He kissed the top of Altair's head.

"Mal-Mal, c-can we..um.." Altair couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yes baby." Malik pushed Altair back onto his back and quickly finished disrobing and tore into Altair's clothing.

Both men sat on their bed with nothing blocking their view of one another. Their muscles looked delicious and made their mouths water. Altair's eyes fixated onto the one thing he craved more than a woman does chocolate, Malik's length.

Altair pushed Malik down onto the bed and kissed down his chest. Malik was tense, knowing what was to come. "Please Mal, just relax." Altair said, His lips just centimeters from his manhood. Altair moved above the appendage, taking hold of his lover's sex.

He licked the sensitive slit. Malik shivered with pleasure. Altair internally smirked as he make little kisses and tiny cat licks down Malik's length, and licked back from the base to the tip on the underside. Once back at the top, he engulfed Malik's length into my welcoming mouth. Malik let out a throaty moan as the heat from Altair's mouth surround him. 

"Yeah, baby.. Just like that.. hmm. Use your tongue more. Ah." Malik continued to mutter and cuss. He was becoming a moaning mess as his man's tongue slid back and forth and around on his prick. Malik's hand raked through Altair's short hair and gripped onto it. He pulled Altair's mouth farther down onto his dick, forcing him to deep throat. After a few more moments of intense sucking, Malik came deep down Altair's throat.

Altair soon moved onto his knees and pulled Malik's bottom closer to his manhood. Both were hard and erect. Altair positioned his length at Malik's hole. Malik's face grew pale as he awaited the ever painful entrance of his lover. He remembers how painful it was when he had taken Altair. He had just shoved in and ravished his lover. Malik covered his mouth, trying not to cry out as it would wake their child. His eye's filled with tears as the pain was overwhelmed him. Malik gripped onto Altair's arm, trying to get him to stop.

Malik was tight around Altair. Altair was gentle with his first-time-bottom. His hips pushed inward and pulled outward, slowly getting faster and harder. Malik began to push himself downward on Altair's shaft.

After a few minutes of passionate love, Altair came. He pulled out and kissed Malik's cheek. "You're going to leave, aren't you?" Altair said, looking down. Even though they had just made love, he was still certain that he was going to leave them.

"No, I won't. I will be with you for a long time..."

But Malik lied. When Altair wakes in the morning, Malik would have left them. Not just to go to his post, but to leave his home with his beloved and child.


End file.
